ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The First Day of the End of the World
is the sixteenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Laiha has once again in possession of a Little Star. However, an Alien Godola attempts to kidnap her, and the all of the other Little Star carriers, but Ultraman Geed appears to protect them. Meanwhile, Belial finally returns to Earth. Plot After tearing his own dimension, Belial made his way to fetch Geed. Despite everything Geed had done, a lot of people still had their doubts for the new Ultra Warrior. Laiha experiences hand feverish and a strange voice warns her of Belial's arrival. While training outside, Laiha finally revealed her possession of Little Star and AIB officers picked her to a special building where three other Little Stars were contained and protected from being hunted. As the headquarters deliver a message, Zena was forced to have Godo Wynn handling the rest. Troubled by Laiha's warning, Riku take the available time to meet Zero, revealing of his true heritage and ask for advises. Zero can only assure that Riku is in control of his own fate while he still have his friends to rely on. Laiha remembered that she contacted the Little Stars as a child before it lost to Skull Gomora's rampage. Moa theorized it to be approximately more than six years before that Kei disperse the Carellen Element to outer space and caused the Little Star phenomenon to occur. Tri also mentioned that they are currently developing an enzyme which allows the removal of Little Stars without ill effect. At the command center, an alien holds Zena at gunpoint and Godo Wynn quickly shots Tri, forcing her and Laiha to unlock the Little Stars before Zena freed from his captor. When Laiha begins to counterattack, Godo was revealed to be the same alien race that try to ambush Zena and enlarges, attacking the city in mad fury. Geed tried to fight Godo, but their battle were interrupted by Belial, who killed Godo with relative ease and try to fetch his son. Geed becomes determined to fight his own father despite Zero's insistence to back down and barely even lay a scratch to the latter. Through a pair of Kaiju Capsules and a Riser, Belial transforms into Chimeraberus, kidnapping his son before leaving Earth. At the AIB shelter, Laiha learned that Chimeraberus is currently positioned on the Moon and slowly consuming Geed in the process. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultimate Zero! * RE.M.: Ultimate Zero. Height: 49 meters. Weight: 55,000 tons. An enchanced form of Zero that uses the Ultimate Aegis. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Zogu 2nd Form! *RE.M.: The Angel of Fundamental Destruction, Zogu. Height: 666 Meters. Weight: 660,000 tons. This second form is Zogu's true appearance, and it wields overwhelming power. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster: *Professor: * : * : *Alien Godola (Voice): * : * : * : *Riku Asakura (Child): * : *Space Phantom Cicada Woman (Voice): Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Belial: *Pega: *Alien Pitt: *Alien Godola: *Chimeraberus: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond *Ultraman Belial **Reionics **Chimeraberus Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip *Alien Godola God-Win *Cicada Woman *Alien Rayblood Notes * The low angle shots and dark corridors mirrors the Godolas' first appreance. * When Belial first lands and raises his head slowly, it's a call back to when his son did the same. * A dark twist to how Zero and Seven reunited, Belial does not treat his son with love, respect or open arms, but instead with abuse and and unwillingly capturing him, a complete opposite Zero and Seven's reunion. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was titled "Belial's Arrival Action". id:Hari Pertama Akhir Dunia Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes